1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data obtaining system that can cooperate with a digital compound machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to the image data obtaining system for storing image data scanned by the digital compound machine into a database of an intra-company information system, and relates to the digital compound machine and a system management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an intra-company system using computers, various business systems such as sales management, inventory control, customer information control, personnel management, production management, drawings management systems and the like are operating. In these business operation systems, inputting vouchers, updating files are necessary according to business operations on a daily basis.
In business operation activities, it is necessary to manage documents of various formats (atypical documents) such as drawings, sales reports and attached papers obtained as information. Since it is difficult to input information of these documents into the operation system, the documents are converted into image data files by using a scanner so that the files are stored. In addition, it is expected that written orders, billings and the like received from business connections are also converted to image files so as to be stored in a database according to paperless activities.
However, although it is necessary to convert the documents into the image files, cooperation with the operation system has not been considered. Therefore, when it is necessary to associate image file documents with predetermined files in the operation system and when it is necessary to input image data information such as contents of the documents and the date of the documents into the operation system, the association and the information input work need to be done separately from routine tasks of normal data input and update work in the operation system so that the efficiency is not good.
When a user obtains an atypical document in a client site or at a business trip destination, the user can perform input/update work associating the atypical document with the business system via a network using the user's own PC (personal computer). However, due to lack of IT skills, there are many cases where a user sends the atypical document itself to the user's belonging section by mail or FAX to request another employee to perform the input/update work. Especially, under circumstances where temporary staffs and part-time employees increase, it can be estimated that such a case increases. In addition, in a branch office, since it is difficult to keep IT skilled employees, it is desired to simplify operations and supports for the operation system.